


Rey's Secret Valentine

by ladyofreylo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey Jackson has a secret admirer who is leaving sweet gifts on her desk at the Colorado Springs Police Station.  She enlists the help of grumpy detective Flip Zimmerman to figure out the mystery of her romantic valentine.  As the week before Valentine's Day ticks by, Rey thinks she knows who her admirer is, but she has her heart set on another very sexy man.  Find out who it is and what Rey will do to win his heart and find true love.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Valentine's Day Collection





	Rey's Secret Valentine

It had been a rough weekend. Rey Jackson’s sometimes, almost boyfriend, Andrew, dumped her on Saturday night. Instead of planning a romantic Valentine’s Day for next weekend, she was looking forward to nothing, not one date, not a dinner, not a card or flower, not even those yucky little candy hearts with goofy sayings on them. Andrew was gone—in love with another woman.

So, Rey faced another work week alone as part of the Colorado Springs Police Department. This week, she couldn’t look forward to a friendly after-work drink or early supper with Andrew. It was just work and home to an empty house.

On Monday morning, Rey passed the desks where the narcotics detectives sat. They were all hard at work talking on phones or typing up forms. Only two men even acknowledged her existence. The newest detective, Ron Stallworth, smiled and said hi to Rey. He was a friendly sort of person, young, hip, and attractive. He looked like he would be fun to hang out with. 

His partner, with the improbable name of Flip Zimmerman, was the exact opposite. He watched Rey with an intense gaze that always sent shivers up her spine. She was sure he could read her thoughts, though she had no idea what he himself was thinking. He nodded at her briefly and leaned back in his chair, threading his fingers behind his head.

Rey walked down the short hall away from the bullpen area and opened the door to her tiny office. She had just been hired on at the Colorado Springs Police Department to develop their internship program for college students interested in law enforcement. She was housed near narcotics because there was no other office available. Rey felt like a bit of an afterthought, but she was determined to help the Police Department work with Colorado Springs Community College.

When she was hired, she hadn’t counted on walking through a bullpen of male detectives every day. First, they all watched her and whispered among themselves. Then, she heard Flip telling the “boys” to leave her be—in his deep, take-no-nonsense voice—the same one he used on suspects he interviewed. Fortunately, the novelty of having a young woman walk by the pen wore off and no one paid Rey any attention. Flip still watched her, but he simply nodded and muttered hi. Flip’s ebullient partner, Ron, was very friendly and kind. He had received a few dark looks from Flip for his efforts to socialize with Rey. It seemed that Flip didn’t want Ron to talk to her.

Rey wondered why Flip had designated himself her protector, even though Ron clearly meant no harm. This Monday, Rey was grateful for Ron’s sunny smile and welcoming hello. She was even glad to see Flip, leaning back in his chair, wearing his usual flannel and nodding at her politely. At least with these guys, there was no pretense, no on-the-fence posturing. They would tell a girl where she stood. If one of these detectives liked her—or not—she would surely know.

Rey walked into her office, hung her coat on the back of the door, and dropped her purse on the desk. Immediately, she noticed a red envelope sitting on her desk. It had her name typed on it in the small, uneven letters of the typewriters throughout the building. Underneath were typed the words, “Happy Valentine’s Week, Day 1.”

Rey sat down and ripped open the card to see a scattering of red hearts across the front. Inside it said, “Be my Valentine.” That was it. It was not signed.

Rey was intrigued. Who was leaving her Valentine cards? Should she be worried or flattered? It seemed a little weird.

Rey stuffed the card back into the envelope and caught a whiff of a man’s cologne on it. She sniffed the paper. Sure enough, there was a scent. She couldn’t place it, though she was certain she had smelled it before on someone. Andrew, maybe.

Rey forgot about the card and cologne when her phone rang and the day started. She spied the envelope later before she left her office to get some coffee. She took another sniff, trying to figure out the scent again. In the coffee room, Rey found herself trying to surreptitiously sniff the cops who around pouring themselves a cup. One of them noticed her snuffling.

Flip took a sip of his cup and leaned against the doorway watching Rey. “Are you getting a cold, Miss Jackson? Do you need a tissue?”

“Uh, no, I’m fine,” Rey said, blushing. Had she been sniffing that loudly?

He looked her up and down. “Does the coffee smell all right to you?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Rey took a sip. She opened her mouth to say something else. Flip looked at her with an expectant expression. “It’s just chilly out. My nose gets cold and I sometimes …” Sniff? Really? She let that idea hang.

Flip nodded at her. “I didn’t see you leave or return.”

“Well, I didn’t. I just meant from this morning.”

“Right.” Flip stood for a moment. “Well, enjoy the coffee, Miss.” He turned.

“Call me Rey,” she said.

Flip turned back. “All right, Rey. I’m called Flip around here.”

“Yes,” Rey said. “I know. Um, I need to get back to work now.” She headed for the doorway. Flip stepped back as Rey moved through the doorway. She tried to take a tiny sniff. 

He raised his brows at her. “Did you just sniff me?”

“Uh, no, I have some post-nasal drip,” Rey said, looking up and realizing how incredibly tall Flip Zimmerman stood.

“Ah,” he said with a puzzled look on his face.

“Yes,” Rey said. She was suddenly mesmerized by Flip’s eyes, which were a glorious light brown.

He lifted his finger and brushed the length of his nose, like he felt some hair on it. Rey watched in fascination.

“Well,” he said. “See you.”

“Yeah, see you,” Rey echoed.

It wasn’t him, she thought, walking back to her office. Flip smelled like soap, coffee, and warm man. He wore no cologne. If she nuzzled his collarbone, she would smell him, his own masculine scent, which would be echoed all over his body. Rey lost herself in the thought of rubbing her nose all over… She stopped herself. No, not the grumpy one. Absolutely not. He kept looking at her like she was some alien dropped in the middle of the office. Those damn questions he was asking. Rey felt her face flush all over again at the thought.

Rey took her card home and sniffed it until the cologne smell faded.

On Tuesday, Rey found a small box of expensive chocolates. Hudson’s department store sold the confections in tiny, decorative boxes. They were not the prepackaged ones at the drugstore. At Hudson’s, someone had to go to the candy counter, choose the chocolates, and have them wrapped in the little candy-striped box with a gold satin ribbon. It took a bit of effort. Rey opened the box to see a caramel, a coffee cream, a raspberry cordial, and a toffee. She also saw a typed card that read, “Be My Valentine, sweet Rey. Happy Valentine’s Week, Day 2.”

Rey felt a little weird about it, but she sniffed the card and the box. She got a faint whiff of the same cologne as before. Who was leaving her these items? She had a secret admirer.

Although she might have considered the whole thing a little weird and creepy, she was delighted with the candy. She picked up the caramel, her favorite, and prepared to take a bite. But then she had the thought that it might be drugged. Maybe it was laced with something. She didn’t think it would be poison, but perhaps a narcotic designed to wear her defenses down and make her susceptible to suggestion. Rey put the candy down.

She realized she had a whole team of narcotics detectives at her disposal. She could ask them about it, or maybe get the candy tested somehow. Rey picked up the candy, pulled open the door to her office, and stepped into Detective Flip Zimmerman’s direct path. She slammed into him and bounced off. He caught her by the arms. The candy flew into the air and hit the floor.

“Oh, no,” Rey said. “My candy.” She bent down to scoop the precious chocolate up and into the box again.

“Oh shit. Shit,” Flip said. “I am so sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s my fault, not yours,” Rey said. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. Damn.” She looked at the little box with great regret, then up at Flip. He looked pained.

“I can get you more,” he said.

“I shouldn’t eat it anyway,” Rey said softly. “I’m not sure who gave it to me. It might be drugged or something.”

Flip peeked inside the box. “Drugged?”

“Yeah,” Rey said. “It’s from someone, but I don’t know who. I don’t know if someone is trying to do me harm.”

“In a police station?” Flip asked. “Who would have the bal … uh, guts to do that? I think our department’s paranoia about drugs is rubbing off on you, Rey. I’m sure it was just a thoughtful gesture.”

Rey sighed. “It was. I just don’t know who has access to my office at night. It seems a bit creepy to be honest.”

Flip nodded. “Well, I can see that. Definitely.” He pressed his lips together. Rey suddenly realized how soft and full they looked under his mustache. He would be a good kisser, she thought, and then squashed the idea ruthlessly. No kissing detectives, especially Flip Zimmerman. He must think her crazy with her drugged candy and sniffing.

“I’d be glad to replace the candy,” Flip said. “Then you can have some with your coffee tomorrow.”

Rey smiled at Flip. “You are so sweet, but it’s not necessary. You could, however, be a good detective and find out who is bringing me these gifts. I would like to thank him in person.”

“Or have him arrested for being a creep?” Flip smiled at Rey. Her breath caught in her throat. Flip had a sweet, wide smile and big dimples. His eyes lit up with good humor and he looked roguish and handsome.

“He has some guts leaving anonymous notes and gifts in a police station.”

“Yes, he does,” Flip agreed. “I will see what I can do.” Flip walked down the hall, whistling.

Rey stood outside her door and watched him go. He was so tall and muscular. He had big feet, long legs, and walked with purpose. He turned at the entrance to the bullpen and caught Rey watching. He gave her a half smile and nodded at her. She ducked back into her office, wishing she hadn’t been caught staring.

Rey took the candy home anyway and pondered the idea that her secret admirer wasn’t nearly as interesting as the tall detective.

Rey was rather eager to get to work on Wednesday. She walked through the group of detectives and cheerfully greeted them all. Ron wasn’t there with his big smile. She looked around for him for a second. Then, she saw Flip Zimmerman sitting at his desk and her eyes rested on him longer than necessary. His gaze met hers and he winked at her. Rey bumped right into Jimmy, who was walking around his desk.

“Oh, sorry, Miss Jackson,” he said. “I wasn’t looking.” It was clear, though, that _she_ hadn’t been looking.

Rey snuck a peek at Flip who was grinning at her. She made a face at him and kept walking.

Rey opened her office door quickly and stepped in. She found a small stuffed bear sitting on the papers she’d left there last night. It had a note taped to its front, typed up with the same typeface as before. “I like you beary, beary much. Maybe you will take me out to dinner. Happy Valentine’s Week, Day 3.”

Flip knocked on the doorframe. “Hello, Rey. I see your creep is back.”

Rey picked up the bear and stroked its soft fur. It was plushy toy. “Yes,” she said. “Did you find out who he is?” Rey put the bear against her nose and breathed in. She smelled the same cologne again. “Here it is again,” she said.

Flip entered her office and stood by Rey’s desk. “I have little progress to report in our quest to determine your admirer’s identity. But he seems to really like you.”

“Smell the bear, Flip.” Rey stuck the bear up in Flip’s face. He spluttered a little as Rey put the bear on his lips by accident.

“What?” Flip took the bear from Rey and examined it. “Smell the bear?”

“Yes, that’s why I was sniffing. The card, the candy box, and the bear have the same cologne smell. If we find that scent, we find our secret admirer.”

Flip said, “I see. That’s a good clue, Miss Jackson. You would make a good detective.”

Rey beamed at that thought. “Why, thank you, Detective Zimmerman. That’s quite the compliment.”

“You are most welcome,” Flip said gravely. He handed the bear back to Rey. “Would you like me to put everyone in a line-up and sniff them?”

Rey burst out laughing. “No one is going to submit to a sniff test. Not even you can make that happen.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Not even me? Whatever do you mean?”

“You are obviously the boss of the detectives. Perhaps not officially, but when you tell them what to do—or not do—they follow your lead.”

Flip grinned. “I’m just taller and meaner than they are.”

“You also have a loud and intimidating voice,” Rey said, softly. She couldn’t look away from Flip’s smile. She wanted to touch his face, his hair, his mustache. She really wanted to kiss him. His eyes drifted down to gaze at Rey’s lips. She tilted her head up slightly as if ready for his kiss. He leaned in a little.

Then Flip drew himself up again as if remembering where he was. “Yes, I do.”

Rey’s phone rang and the spell was broken. She answered the phone and Flip gave her a little wave.

Thursday morning, Rey smiled at all the detectives as she walked through the bullpen, She said a cheerful good morning to all. The men greeted her with hellos and good mornings, except for Ron who still wasn’t in. Flip’s eyes watched her from his desk. He put the phone back into its cradle and nodded at her, a half smile on his face. Rey stopped on her way through and said, “Good morning, Detective Zimmerman.”

Flip stood and said, “Miss Jackson.”

The other men scraped back chairs and stood as well. Many repeated Flip’s “Miss Jackson” greeting. Rey smiled at them all. “Please, gentlemen, take your seats.”

She walked on through and turned at the doorway to look at Flip. He gifted her with a small smile.

Rey continued down the hallway to her office, wondering what else she might find on her desk today. Sure enough, there was a packet, wrapped in red cellophane with a blue ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a note that said, “Sweet kisses for you, my Valentine. Happy Valentine’s Week, Day 4.” Inside the cellophane were foiled-wrapped chocolates, Hershey’s kisses.

Rey sat in her chair, looking at the gift. This was getting a bit serious. Her admirer was moving into more intimate territory. She wondered if she should speak to Flip about it and see if he had any ideas. She put the package up to her nose but smelled nothing except chocolate. Maybe her admirer had realized he was leaving clues. That was troubling. The gifts were sweet, but Rey didn’t want to encourage any advances. She wasn’t interested in being pursued.

Well, that wasn’t strictly accurate, Rey admitted to herself. She might, might entertain the idea of going out for coffee or maybe even a date with Flip. Something casual, friendly. She sat envisioning Flip picking her up in his truck, driving her to dinner or a movie, then, then… Perhaps she would let him steal a light kiss. She thought about his light brown eyes coming closer, his lush lips touching hers, nudging them apart, his warm tongue filling her mouth, his big hands locked in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Flip cleared his throat. He was standing in Rey’s doorway. Her face flamed at the thought of Flip setting her on her own desk and parting her legs with his hands. She was freaking out.

“Hi,” she squeaked.

“Hi,” he said. “Catch you at a bad time?”

Rey fanned her face with a piece of paper. “Uh, no. I was just thinking about the latest installment here.” She showed him the kisses and note. “Is this a bit too much? He seems to want more than just a friendship.”

“Hmmm,” Flip said, examining the package. “Did you sniff it?”

Rey laughed. “Of course I did. It just smells like kisses.” She paused. Flip’s eyebrows raised. “Hershey’s, that is.”

“Ah,” he said. “Well, maybe this guy just wants a date with you.”

“Maybe, but don’t you think that talking about kissing takes this game to a whole new level?”

Flip nodded, tossing the package up in the air lightly and catching it. “Yes, it does. It needs to end.” He placed the kisses back on Rey’s desk. “I will take care of it.” He rapped his knuckles on the desk. “See ya.”

“Can I eat these?” Rey asked.

Flip stuck his head back in the room. “Save them for now. Let me check a few things first.”

Rey nodded. She wondered what he was going to do, but he left the office and didn’t come back before Rey herself went home.

Friday was the day before Valentine’s Day. Rey felt antsy and full of restless energy. She badly wanted to see Flip. She badly wanted to ask him what he was doing for Valentine’s Day himself, but ladies didn’t ask sexy cops out on dates. At least that’s what Rey kept telling herself. She thought about the sexual revolution that was supposed to have happened recently. Women’s lib and all that. Maybe she should just do it. He could always say no. Then she’d have to move to another part of the country.

Rey walked into work with renewed purpose. She would ignore whatever gift her admirer left and go for the real thing. The admirer was a mirage, but Flip Zimmerman was right in front of her. He seemed to like her. He came to her office often enough.

Flip wasn’t there, however. Ron was back instead. He greeted Rey with enthusiasm and a sunny smile. She smiled back and returned the greeting.

“Where’s Flip?” she asked.

“He should be here any minute,” Ron said. “Don’t tell me you miss our Detective Grumpy Pants.”

Rey laughed. “He’s been very nice to me.”

Ron said, “Well, I’m glad. He’s not nice to anyone else. Maybe you can sweeten him up for us.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” Rey said.

“Neither would I,” Ron agreed. He took a step closer to Rey and leaned in to speak to her confidentially. “But between you and me, if anyone can make him sweeter, it would be you.” Ron smiled widely.

Rey caught a whiff of Ron’s cologne when he leaned in. It was the scent she had been smelling on all the packages. Rey looked into Ron’s eyes. It was Ron. He was her secret admirer.

Rey thought Ron was a great guy, but she was pretty sure he already had a lady. She couldn’t imagine him going for her. Rey pressed her lips together.

“Hey,” Ron said. “Something wrong?”

Flip walked in through the doorway. He was carrying a dozen red roses wrapped in green paper with a pink ribbon. He placed them on his desk.

Ron said, “Ah, nice.”

Flip looked at Rey like he had never seen her before.

“Flip,” Rey said, widening her eyes at him. “I need to speak to you. In my office, please. Just for a minute.” Rey turned around and left, assuming that Flip would follow her.

She opened her office door and dropped her purse and coat on the desk. She scanned the area for another gift but saw nothing.

Flip walked in a moment later. Rey grabbed his arm, tugged him further into the office, and shut the door.

Without preamble, she hissed, “It’s Ron. That’s who it is. I smelled the cologne on him this morning. I don’t know how he’s been getting in because he’s not been here all week. But that’s the cologne.”

She paused and looked at Flip’s surprised expression.

“Uh,” Flip said. “OK, I don’t think so. But…”

“No, it’s got to be him. It’s the cologne.” Rey walked around to her chair and fell into it. “I thought he had a girlfriend. I don’t want to hurt him, but I don’t want to go out with Ron Stallworth. I really don’t.”

Flip leaned his hip against the desk. “Understood. Um…” He paused. “Do you have someone else in mind for Valentine’s Day?”

The moment of truth. Rey was so rattled about Ron that she couldn’t even gather her wits. She drew a breath and stood up. She looked Flip in the eye. Now or never, Rey Jackson.

“Yes, but I don’t know if he would want to spend it with me.”

“Why not? You’re a beautiful woman.” Flip’s voice caught slightly. “He’d be a fool to say no to you.”

Rey took a step forward. “I hope that’s the case.”

“Maybe you should just go ahead and ask him,” Flip said, watching Rey intently.

She looked at him. He held out one big hand. Rey made a small sound in her throat when she saw his hand reaching for her. 

Rey didn’t just take Flip’s hand. She flew into his big arms. He wrapped her up and kissed her temple gently.

“Ask me, Rey,” Flip whispered into her hair.

“Will you spend Valentine’s Day with me?” Rey looked into Flip’s warm eyes.

“Yes,” he said. “I will.” He dipped his head and kissed Rey hungrily. He didn’t bother with a soft, tentative kiss at all. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. She kissed him back like her world depended on it.

Flip broke the kiss. “You caught me,” he said. “Those flowers out there are for you. I was hoping to leave them here on your desk.” He smiled at her.

Rey stared at him. “What are you saying? Flip Zimmerman, what are you telling me?”

He hugged her tightly and then kissed her lips. “I am your secret admirer. Not Ron fucking Stallworth. You think I’d let him within a mile of you. Oh, hell no!”

Rey smacked Flip’s chest. “You goon. You let me believe there was some creepy guy leaving me stuff on my desk.”

“Pretty good, huh? But you did the detective work and figured out that Ron left the first packages. I am seriously impressed. I didn’t see that one coming at all. Damn.”

“I ought to whack you,” Rey said.”

“Yeah, I suppose you should. Hey, in my defense, I had to get you to like me. You didn’t like me very much at first.” Flip smiled at her. “You do now, though, don’t you? Let’s spend tomorrow together.” He kissed Rey again, stealing her breath away. He left Rey in her office, thoroughly kissed and wanting so much more.

Rey took the gorgeous roses home and placed them in a vase on her table. She admired them all evening and thought about her sweet and sexy cop. She would have never guessed he had it in him to be so romantic.

She was so wrong.

The next evening, Rey answered the door in a flame-red dress and heels, ready to go out to dinner. Flip stood outside, looking polished and incredibly handsome. His hair was neatly trimmed and brushed back in dark waves. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and crimson tie. He brought more flowers, a bottle of champagne, and a replacement set of chocolates from Hudson’s. 

They went out to dinner at Jason’s, the preferred spot for Valentine lovers, perched on the top floor of the Hadley Club Building. The view was breathtaking and the gourmet fare top quality. Rey snuck her candy into the restaurant, and Flip fed the sweets to her one by one after dinner, watching her lick chocolate off her lips. He leaned in for a kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth for a taste.

When they left, Flip asked if he could check on something at the office. Narcotics was shut down completely for the evening, with beat cops taking care of any issues that might arise. Flip said he had been waiting for an important package. He wanted to see if it had been in the late Saturday post.

Rey agreed. She didn’t care where they went as long as she was with Flip. 

When he opened the door to the bullpen, however, Flip escorted Rey down the hall to her own office. He fished out a master key and winked at her.

“This is how you got in!” she said softly. “I had no idea you had the master.”

“I am resourceful,” Flip said equally softly. He opened the door, turned on the light, and pulled Rey in. The office was full of paper and foil hearts, all sizes, pink and red and white, scattered on the floor and all over the desk. It was like an explosion of hearts.

Rey laughed and clapped her hands. She wrapped her arms around Flip. “I don’t believe it,” she said.

“Believe it,” he said, picking Rey up and plopping her bottom on the desk. He bent and kissed her hungrily. His hands slipped down her back to rest on her hips.

Rey devoured Flip. His mouth was so soft and plushy. She sucked his lower lip. He licked the edges and corners of her mouth.

“I want you, Rey. Here and now,” he said. “I have been thinking about taking you here on this damn desk for weeks. Let me pleasure you. It’s my gift to you. But this time I’m not leaving it anonymously on the desk. I need to be here and touch you, watch you, love you myself.” His hands were sliding slowly up the inside of Rey’s legs, parting them just as she had imagined.

Rey moaned a little. “Do it,” she gasped.

Flip pulled at the edges of Rey’s tiny panties, down and off completely. They were soaking with her rich juices. He tossed them aside, fell to his knees, and opened Rey’s legs to his gaze and his lips. He drank her, tonguing her everywhere, licking every fold, and drawing cries from Rey’s lips. Flip finally concentrated his delicious efforts in one sweet spot and Rey fell apart, crying out and shuddering.

He sucked her whole bud in his mouth until she came for him again. Then he rested his head against her soft thigh, kissing it, tickling her with his mustache. Rey stroked Flip’s beautiful waves, loving the feel of his thick locks against her hands.

“Come on,” Flip said, handing Rey her panties. “Maybe you want these back.”

Rey stared at Flip. “What about you?”

He leaned in for a kiss. She tasted herself on his lips. “That’s Phase Two of Operation Valentine’s Day. I want you in my bed tonight.”

Back at Flip’s place, Rey lay spread out on the edge of Flip’s king-sized bed, all thoughts scattered to the wind, while Flip pleasured her yet again. This time, they were both naked and Flip took his sweet time building Rey into a frenzy, so she was pulling at his hair and calling his name. Finally, he pressed his tongue against her bud and flicked hard enough for her to find her release.

Rey lay in a sex stupor, until she saw that Flip was lying next to her, watching and smiling his glorious smile.

“When is it your turn?” she asked and reached for him. She touched his hard dick and made him gasp.

“Now, baby, right now,” he said, rising above her.

She opened her legs and he settled in between them, slowly sinking into her. She welcomed him and stroked his back while he found his rhythm. Rey felt her desire rise as Flip’s dick stroked inside her thick and long. She pushed her hand down to touch herself. Flip moaned her name and moved her hand away to thumb her himself. He circled her clit gently, teasing, gathering her wetness. Rey fell apart soon after from the glorious sensation of Flip’s thick strokes and teasing thumb. Flip gasped that he could feel her come around him. Then he pushed hard and fast into her and found his own release. He leaned heavily on Rey, kissing her face, her hair, her lips. Late into the night, Flip and Rey lay together, touching, kissing, whispering words neither thought they would say to the other.

On Monday, Rey walked into work and passed by the man who was her lover, her life, and her world. He had left her that morning, limp and satisfied, taking a short, sex-drenched nap in his big bed. She smiled a secret smile as he stood up to greet her. His eyes held promises for later. He winked at her and blew a little kiss.

Ron watched the exchange with a grin. “Flip, my man,” he said. “You are gonna be so much nicer to work with. I just know it. That Valentine’s Day stuff really does sweeten a guy up.”


End file.
